morninggracefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashelia B´nargin Dalmasca
"I am simply myself.No more and no less and I only want to be free" Ashelia talking to Edel in "A queens Pride" Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca(アーシェ・バナルガン・ダルマスカ Āshe Banarugan Darumasuka) otherwise known as Ashe and by the alias Amalia, is the main female protagonist of the series. Ashelia is Sailor moon,Moon fairy,Pink pearl voice,Princess Tutu,Mew mew Ichigo/Kuraudoberī and Pretty pink angel/Cure. She has so far appeared in every season. Personality Ashelia is the main character of Morning Grace and the princess and guardian of the moon.She fight for Love and justice.She is quite clumsy but love to sing and dancing balett. She is always positive and love to make new frends. Her boyfrend in season 1-5 is Liam Mahan.In seasong 5-7 her main love interesting is Fakir. Appearance In all the seasons,Ashelia has dirty blond hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while being Sailor Moon and Amalia. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while as a Sailor Moon or Amalia. During season 4 she usually wears a Pink Necklace shaped like a winged sea shell that contains her pearl. She also always wear a pair of red ribbons on each side of her head. History Ashe was born on the moon in the previous timeline. Synopsis Morning Grace arc “Don't interrupt me, Dawn.” —Ashe to Dawn Return to moon arc Black hole arc Pride arc Key of the Starry Sky arc Magic & Abilities In seasong 1 she gets her ability from the moon. Her ultimate attack is Moon Love. In seasong 2 She gets a weapon is nanmed Binding rods.She dont have any magic in this season. In seasong 3 she turned into the fairy of love and have two big attacks:Love Light and Flash Love. In season 4 She like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Ashelia needs her pearl in order to transform into her magic form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her magic form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her voice is shown to be very powerful. She is also shown wearing Aqua Regina's outfit in the last volume of the manga. Her hair is loose. She also holds Aqua Regina's staff. Legend of Mermaid was a song that she would sing as child, so this is one of her image songs. Gallery luchia.jpg|Ashelias school uniform sailor moon painting.jpg|Ashela on a window painting in the palace of the sun. lulu.jpg|First seasong lulu 2.jpg|Second seasong lulu 3.jpg|Third seasong lulu 4.jpg fina.JPG|Blair,Brighet and Ashelia Ashelia.jpg|Ashelias Sleepwear Quotes *(To Motoko Tilmitt) "Who dare you say that! Valter attacked us, stole all we hold dear... and you would have me save them from war?” *(To Chibiusa Dincht)“Try to grow up, please.” *(To herself)“I'll keep that in mind. Can't count on Motoko to keep track of these things. That's for sure.” *(To Taylor Heartilly)“Hating Valtor, getting revenge. It's all I ever thought about. But I never did anything about it. I mean, I realized there was nothing I could do. It made me feel hollow, alone. And then I'd miss my family. I'd say stuff like "I'm gonna be a princess", or some other stupid thing. Just anything to keep my mind off it. I was just—I was running away.” *(To Valtor)“The Moon? What do you care about the Moon? Everything that happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my parents; YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!” *(To Liam Mahan) “Which is it, a memory or us?” *(To Valtor) “I pity you. You just don't get it at all... there's not a thing I don't cherish!” *(To Rue Milton) “Then later... I began to think I was different... that I was different from those immature kids.” *(To Edel) “I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family. Not my friends. Nobody.” *(To past Queen Lunaina) “You became a queen, so now you're gonna marry this idiot? And you think I'm gonna buy that? Full points for originality. But, don't forget. If you really are a queen, it's my job to deal with you.” *ff *fäfä *fäfä *fkjf *fkfk *flf *föfö *få Battles & Events trivia Titles Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters